


My Whole World

by justawritter



Series: Fairytale [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, But you don't need to read it to understand the plot, F/M, Implied Smut, References to "I Loved You Mr. Scamander", Romance, past relationship, tw: alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justawritter/pseuds/justawritter
Summary: Theseus had moved on from Leta's death, but why was moving on from (Y/N) so much harder?
Relationships: Theseus Scamander/Reader
Series: Fairytale [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909600
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	My Whole World

Sitting in the kitchen by himself, Theseus sipped on his cup of coffee. He was never really a coffee person until he was with (Y/N). When they were together, she’d noticed that the tea wasn’t helping him with the late-night paperwork. So she got him into drinking coffee.

After what happened to Leta, he never thought he’d move on but he did. It was someone else he couldn’t move on from. Like his brother, Theseus still loved (Y/N).

**•✦.✧.☾.✧.✦•**

Theseus walked into his office and sat down in his chair. He looked to his right and saw an empty desk. (Y/N)’s desk. It was empty of picture frames and muggle knick-knacks that always offered some sort of distraction. Most importantly, it was empty of her. He tried so hard to move on. At first, it was easy, but now it wasn’t. He was relapsing and everything reminded him of her.

He sighed, staring at the paperwork in front of him. Just because (Y/N) and Victoria resigned to start their bookshop cafe, didn’t mean the world would stop. It felt like it though. He glanced at her desk again, thinking about some of the moments they shared.

_Theseus was finalizing the reports on his desk as (Y/N) entered his office. (Y/N) had shut the door and walked over to the seat across his desk. She groaned as she sunk on the seat- He knew that she was going to rant. “Well hello to you too, love,” He teased, obviously noticing his girlfriend’s distress. “What have you been up to?”_

_She adjusted herself, now sitting upright, “The usual.”_

_He sighed, leaning forward in his seat, now giving her his undivided attention, “It happened, didn’t it?”_

_(Y/N) hummed in agreement, then proceeded to tell the story from her point of view. “I was helping Newt care for a Hippogriff and her egg. Whilst it was hatching he went near the nest. I advised him to stay away, but he didn’t listen to me! He claimed he know what he was doing, but he ended up getting scratched by the mother. He was wrong, wasn’t he? Theseus, what do you think?"_

_Theseus stood and walked over to her side of the desk, leaning against the edge. He observed her features- the main point being that she had a dejected look over her face and was stressed out over the situation._

_“I think I’ve seen this look before.”_

_She looked up at him, confused. “What?”_

_He chuckled, “Yes. Newt’s very important to you and you care about him. I understand. I’m his brother for Merlin’s sake.”_

_(Y/N) crossed her arms over her chest, “Well… What would you do?”_

_He cleared his throat. “You have to accept that it’s how he is and there’s no way you or anyone on this planet can do anything to change that. He’s reckless sometimes, but he knows what he’s doing.”_

_She huffed, “You know what? I’m done. I’m so done with him and his stupid case and his stupid creatures. I’m over being his companion-” Theseus gave her a skeptical look. She stopped mid-rant, “Why are you looking at me like that? What? Why don’t you believe me?”_

_He rolled his eyes playfully, “Because you’re still angry. You can never finish with anyone while they can still make you angry”_

_(Y/N) thought for a moment before standing up, “You’re right.”_

_He held out his arms. “Of course I’m right. Now, no ranting session of yours is complete without a hug.”_

_She smiled before giving in to his offer. “I worry about him. Sometimes I see new scars on his arms or hands and I just feel guilty that I wasn’t there to help him.”_

_He chuckled. “You aren’t his mother, love… That’s Victoria’s job.”_

_She giggled, hugging him a bit tighter. “Don’t let her hear that.”_

**~*~*~**

As he walked to his flat, the nagging of his peers for him to move on echoed in the back of his mind.

_“Theseus, you need to move on…”“There are more important things to worry about besides her.”_

_“Just go out with someone else if you want to love someone so bad. It may not be her, but at least you’re channeling your energy towards something else.”_

_“I know you two were an item and I know you two broke up, but this is getting ridiculous.”_

_“Maybe she moved on and started shagging your brother. They are closer in age than you and her-”_

And that’s when he stopped to punch the light pole next to him. He refused to believe that was the reason why she denied his request to Hogsmeade. He knew she was a strong, independent woman who didn’t need a man to complete her. He just wished he could stand and fight by her side again.

**•✦.✧.☾.✧.✦•**

Theseus had requested a week off. It was something he heard (Y/N) did whenever she was stressed out. A mental health week as Victoria called it. That week was dedicated to trying to get over her. Keyword, try.

**~*~*~**

Monday night, he found himself at the local bar where she and he first met when he came back from the war all those years ago.

_Private Williams looked at him again and gasped. The Victoria Cross Award. “Y-You’re him. T-That Theseus guy.”_

_Theseus rolled his eyes. “It’s Sergeant to you. Now scram before I report you to your commanding officer.”_

_“Y-Yes Sergeant,” Keaton said before walking briskly away from the pair._

_(Y/N) let out a sigh of relief as she relaxed her shoulders. “Thank you… Theseus, was it?”_

_Theseus hummed in agreement, slowly removing his arm from her shoulder. “It’s no problem…” He trailed off, running his hand through his hair._

_She turned in her chair to face him. He noticed that she was staring for quite a while. Then again, he was staring too._

_“Uh… Like what you see?” Theseus joked._

_(Y/N) blushed. “I-I didn’t mean to stare…” A small pause before sticking her hand out, “I’m (Y/N).”_

_Theseus gently took her hand, bringing it to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles. “Theseus. Charmed to meet you.”_

_(Y/N) giggled softly, taking her hand back and interlocking her fingers together. “So what’s a wizard like you serving in the military?”_

_He sighed, sitting on the seat that was once Victoria’s, “The military part was just a cover-up to get me on the front lines. Just because the muggles were at war, doesn’t mean those dark wizards would stop their heinous crimes. I was working double time. A field agent for the Ministry and a Sergeant for the British Armed Forces.”_

_(Y/N) nodded. “Thank you for your service… For our world and theirs.” She smiled at him._

_A silence was shared between the two, but it wasn’t awkward in any way. If anything, it was comforting._

**~*~*~**

Tuesday night he found himself walking an empty road, reminding him of their fights.

_Just because they seemed like the perfect couple, didn’t mean they always were. Like every couple, they had their fights, but they were mature enough to talk it out and resolved the problem._

_“I’m just concerned about why you visit Newt so much.” Theseus snapped._

_“He’s been my best friend since Hogwarts, I apologize for wanting to be around him sometimes!” She argued._

_“I’m aware of that, but have you seen the way he looks at you! He’s basically giving you heart eyes! Look, what I’m trying to say here is that I don’t trust him alone with you!”_

_“He always has that look with his creatures.”_

_“(Y/N), love-”_

_(Y/N) walked towards the door and put on her coat. “Thes… We’re both stressed right now. Grindelwald is on the rise and we’ve been on missions like crazy. Let’s step outside, walk around the neighborhood, and take some time to clear our heads. Afterward, we can come back inside and talk about this calmly. Can we do that, dear?”_

_Theseus sighed. Was he always this tense? He walked over to her and put on his coat. “Yes. And I’m sorry I yelled…”_

_She kissed his cheek. “I accept your apology, my love.”_

**~*~*~**

Wednesday night, he found himself walking in the lonely park that they would always walk through after eating out for dinner. A breeze passed by and he shivered. He started to remove his coat only to stop halfway. He looked to his right and saw no one there. Sighing, he put back on his coat before continuing the walk.

_“You know, despite its kleptomania for shiny things, I always wanted a Niffler. They’re such interesting creatures.” She admitted._

_Theseus chuckled. “You sound like my brother. He’s into all that care of magical creatures stuff. Me? Not so much.”_

_She hummed, “I’d like to meet your brother sometime…”_

_“I’ll set up a date for all of us to have tea when he comes back from his travels._

_“C-Can’t wait!” She stuttered as she rubbed her upper arms for warmth._

_He noticed this and quickly removed his coat. He draped it over her shoulders, “Sorry. It’s my fault you’re cold.”_

_She held the lapels of his coat, “But now you’ll get cold!”_

_“It looks better on you than it did me.” He gave her a playful wink._

**~*~*~**

Thursday night, he laid in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He knew that he should face the world- that he should be strong. He was a War Hero and a highly respected Auror for as long as he worked in the Ministry. Though, he’d rather stay home tonight because he was done with the same old song.

**~*~*~**

Friday night, he found himself at the bar. He had a couple of drinks and started talking with this girl- telling his broken-hearted story. Lillian Chang- an old classmate, but he never really knew her.

“Theseus…” She trailed off. “If anything, good on her for moving on, but she’s missing out on a great guy.” Lillian gave him a small smile.

He looked at her and smiled back. Her smile was so similar to (Y/N)’s. “Want to come over to my place?” He asked softly.

That night he shared his bed with someone else because he felt lonely.

**~*~*~**

Saturday morning, he woke up with someone else in his arms. It took him a minute to realize what happened last night. Theseus slowly made his way over to his closet. He put on his casual morning clothes and went to the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee. 

The smell of freshly made coffee filled the room. After pouring himself a cup, he walked out to the balcony. He leaned onto the railing and watched as the sun came up from the horizon. _‘(Y/N) would’ve loved this view…’_ So much for using that week to get over (Y/N), right? 

Theseus took a sip and swallowed. The feeling of caffeine running through his system was finally waking him up. He looked at his coffee then sighed, _**“How could I share my world with someone new when my whole world has always been you?”**_


End file.
